Toujours en vie
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Fin 5ème année - Début 6ème année : Comme chaque été, Harry Potter était retourné chez les Dursley... Seulement, cette fois, il n'avait plus la protection de Sirius pour le maintenir en vie. Alors du haut de ses seize-ans, le survivant prit une décision qui influencera le reste de sa vie : s'échapper.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**** :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

**Titre :** Toujours en vie

**Résumé :** Fin 5ème année - Début 6ème année : Comme chaque été, Harry Potter était retourné chez les Dursley... Seulement, cette fois, il n'avait plus la protection de Sirius pour le maintenir en vie. Alors du haut de ses seize-ans, le survivant prit une décision qui influencera le reste de sa vie : s'échapper.

**Personnages :** Harry Potter / Ariana Dumbledore (romance)

**Bêta :** Lili76, me semble-t-il !

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Terminé_

* * *

**Toujours en vie, chapitre 1 : Seul**

* * *

De retour dans son ancien refuge, Harry se recropilla devenu "trop grand" pour se tenir debout dans un si petit espace. Cela faisait si longtemps que les ténèbres ne l'avait pas envahi de cette manière, chlorhydriques réflexions dans la noirceur de la pièce... Et d'une certaine façon, ça lui avait manqué. C'était comme retrouver l'étreinte d'une mère ou son lit moelleux après une longue journée.

Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les contours du matelas, ses dessins accrochés comme par magie, ses soldats cassés de tous les côtés et les araignées, ses uniques amies dans ce minuscule endroit.

\- Bon retour à la maison, murmura le brun en se calant contre l'un des murs.

Mais ce maigre instant de calme ne durait pas éternellement. Le Soleil allait bientôt se lever, tout comme les Dursley... Et maintenant que son parrain était passé de l'autre côté du voile, plus rien ne retenait Vernon de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Absolument rien ne pourrait contenir sa fureur : ni Dumbledore, ni Arabella Figgs, ni sa magie... De toute façon, le survivant n'avait plus rien pour la pratiquer. Dès qu'il était arrivé, sa baguette, ses livres et ses potions, tout ce qui concernait "cette abomination" avait brûlé à part les rares souvenirs de ses parents qu'il avait pu cacher juste avant. Hormis cela, tout était dans le jardin, en cendre. Dès lors, son "bout de bois", comme il aimait l'appeler, n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

\- Bordel, comme je le hais... Comme j'aimerai le... le...

Et cette haine l'envahissait, lui permettant de ne plus penser à sa précédente année, lui permettant de se focaliser sur autre chose que Sirius. Mais elle le rongeait de l'intérieur plus sûrement que de l'acide chlorhydrique. Et son refuge, qui jusqu'à lors, était un havre de paix devint son pire cauchemar. Le silence semblait être la promesse de mille cauchemar et cette noirceur si reposante était devenue envahissante, lui coupant la respiration. Quant à sa magie, telle une réponse à sa rage elle s'agita, provoquant de petites étincelles autour de lui illuminant son placard durant quelques secondes.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un signe de nervosité évidente, l'élu du monde des sorciers essaya vainement de contrôler l'énergie qui circulait en lui comme si un barrage venait de s'effondrer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il la sentait aussi brûlante que les flammes d'un feu. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, rien. Alors après quelques minutes d'effort, Harry sentit les premières goutes de sueur dégouliner de son front, le recouvrir presque entièrement tandis que ses poings se serraient furieusement et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Pourquoi ça ne se calme pas ?

Et brusquement, malgré ses grandes respirations tremblantes, la magie explosa à l'intérieur de lui et son monde devint blanc, aussi blanc que la neige en hiver, que la lumière qu'on devait voir lorsqu'on mourrait. Et pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas le cas, si cette énergie à l'état pur n'avait pas réveillé son oncle, si celui-ci ne lui avait pas réglé son compte...

"Tu dois partir mon chéri", murmura une voix lointaine. "Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard".

"Où suis-je ?" demandais-je, les yeux perdus dans cette lumière aveuglante. "Qu'est-ce que je fais là… ?"

"Dans un endroit que tu ne dois pas connaître avant plusieurs années... Va-t-en. Dépêche-toi !"

Brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande respiration, comme s'il sortait la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée. Le brun découvrit alors son placard aussi sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Cependant, un détail avait changé : la porte était ouverte. Le métal de la poignée semblait avoir fondu avec le reste du système de verrouillage. Silencieusement et presque avec méfiance, le survivant quitta alors sa prison, laissant son regard voyager dans l'obscurité de la maison à la recherche d'une présence qui pourrait lui indiquer que c'était un piège pour le torturer ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais rien, si ce n'était le silence devenu pesant, chargé de tension et de magie.

À cause des rayons lunaires, un éclat de lumière apparut brusquement, le faisant sursauter tout en provoquant par la même occasion l'accélération de son cœur. C'était simplement les clés de la maison. De sa prison. Son regard effrayé passa de la rue qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre aux clés et ce, à plusieurs reprises.

"Peu importe le choix que tu fais, tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis persuadée...", murmura une voix dans son esprit, la mˆême que tout à l'heure.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla Harry.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû résister face à ta magie, tu n'aurais pas dû me rejoindre dans cet endroit... Ça a créé un lien entre toi et ce lieu..."

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le brun avec plus d'insistance.

"Tu dois faire un choix maintenant, l'aube va se lever... Et ton oncle aussi."

Retenant le juron qui voulait franchir ses lèvres, Harry observa une dernière fois son placard avant de courir et de prendre les clés pour déverrouiller la porte. Une fois dehors, le brun prit le temps de respirer, soulagé d'avoir quitté cet endroit avant de sentir le froid de la nuit noire l'envahir. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul, dehors, sans rien pour survivre si ce n'était une voix dans sa tête.

"Tu as survécu à bien pire... Alors tu survivras encore."

\- J'aimerai quand même savoir à qui je parle ! siffla méchamment Harry en commençant à marcher loin d'ici, loin de sa première maison et de ses habitants. Et où est-ce que je vais...

* * *

Voilà ! C'est le début de mon premier Harry Potter / Ariana Dumbledore !

Je ne comptais pas le publier maintenant, mais je dois publier un défi pour participer à une loterie sur la Gazette !

Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**** :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement !

**Titre :** Toujours en vie

**Résumé :** Fin 5ème année - Début 6ème année : Comme chaque été, Harry Potter était retourné chez les Dursley... Seulement, cette fois, il n'avait plus la protection de Sirius pour le maintenir en vie. Alors du haut de ses seize-ans, le survivant prit une décision qui influencera le reste de sa vie : s'échapper.

**Personnages :** Harry Potter / Ariana Dumbledore (romance)

**Bêta :** Lili76, me semble-t-il !

**Note :** À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

_\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

_\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

_\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 9 : Pas commencé_

_\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

_\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

_\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

_\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

_\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Toujours en vie, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

_\- Entre Amour et Guerre, chapitre 2 : Commencé_

* * *

**Toujours en vie, chapitre 2 : Londres**

* * *

Durant toute la matinée, Harry marcha sans prendre la moindre pause et ce, à vive allure, espérant ainsi être aussi loin que possible des Dursley tout en tentant d'ignorer le fait que ses actions étaient dues à une voix qui ne cessait de parler dans sa tête. Peut-être était-il devenu fou, suite à son explosion de magie ? Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans son placard où la porte serait bel et bien fermée ? Il ignora également l'expression des personnes présentes dans la rue lorsqu'il le virent avec les torchons qui lui servaient de vêtement. Dans sa précipitation, le brun n'avait strictement rien pris : ni nourriture, ni vêtement, rien... Eh bien évidemment, puisque c'était Dumbledore qui avait sa clé et qu'il était hors de question d'aller le voir - à moins de vouloir retourner chez les Dursley -, Potter ne pouvait pas aller à Gringotts pour y retirer de l'argent.

"Tu dois trouver un endroit où te cacher... Les rues de Londres ne sont pas sûres."

Évidemment que les rues de Londres étaient sûres. Seulement, elles ne l'étaient plus lorsqu'on s'appellait Harry James Potter, qu'on était choisi pour tuer Lord Voldemort et qu'on s'y baladait comme n'importe qui. Regardant par dessus son épaule, Harry observa avec méfiance les différentes personnes qui circulaient téléphone à l'oreille, le pas rapide, la malette à la main. Il tourna sur lui-même, analysant chaque homme, chaque femme voire même les enfants. Ainsi par réflexe, le brun tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que sa baguette si loge mais à ce moment-là, il se souvint que celle-ci était en cendre et que donc, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

"L'aire est chargée de magie noire... Je peux la voire."

Accélérant le pas, Harry s'engoufra dans une ruelle sombre, voulant échapper au plus vite à la foule et aux inconnus qui la constituaient, ne se souciant même plus d'écouter la voix présente dans sa tête. Une voix qui pourrait être n'importe qui... des mangemorts comme Lord Voldemort en personne. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, le brun se retourna vers l'avenue principale découvrant avec étonnement des nuages de couleurs de tous les côtés... des nuances de gri, de noir, de violet, de pourpre... Soit que des couleurs sombres.

"Tu vois à travers mes yeux... Tu vois leur magie qui s'exprime inconsciemment. Ce sont sans aucun doute des nouveaux mangemorts à peine entraîné... Les anciens savent la dissimuler."

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai strictement rien pour me défendre.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dis... Tu es à présent lié à mon endroit... Crois-tu que j'y suis la seule à y... habiter ?"

Les yeux retournant inlassablement vers ses nuances sombres, Harry essaya d'ouvrir plusieurs portes, toutes étaient fermées à clé.

\- Je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama brusquement Harry, son regard ne pouvant pas quitter ses vagues de couleur. Parlez clairement !

"Réfléchis un peu Harry !"

\- Croyez-vous que j'ai le temps pour faire des exercices de réflexion !? siffla froidement l'élu en se retenant de crier en plein milieu de la rue. Les mangemorts se rapprochent dangereusement de moi, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Que je fasse de la magie sans baguette ?

"Si tu peux voir à travers mes yeux, tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un venant de mon côté puisse agir à travers toi ?"

Brusquement, le brun s'immobilisa, la main sur une autre poignée.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous pouvez me posséder à chaque instant ? demanda patiemment le survivant tandis que sa magie commençait dangereusement à crépiter de nouveau.

"Tu ne poserais même pas la question si tu maîtrisais l'occlumentie. Mais non, rassure-toi... Je ne prendrais jamais le contrôle si tu ne le veux pas."

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seriez-vous différente des autres ? interrogea le brun, laissant sa magie se calmer alors que les couleurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, telle une ombre menaçante.

"Je te connais... Et d'une certaine manière, tu me connais aussi. Bien plus que tu ne le penses... Tu dois avoir confiance en moi pour que la possession soit efficace. Si ton esprit doute de moi, je ne pourrais faire mon maximum pour te sauver."

\- Je ne pourrais pas avoir confiance en vous tant que je ne serais pas qui vous êtes ! annonça franchement Harry en reculant davantage, son dos rencontrant le mur de l'impasse.

Le survivant eut l'impression que l'attente dura des heures, des heures où les mages noirs se rapprochèrent, où il commença à voir des capes noirs apparaître au loin. Et durant quelques secondes, le brun pensa que son aide "miraculeuse" l'avait abandonné à son sort, lassée de ses questions, lassée d'essayer de le convaincre de sa bonne foie.

"Je te dirai qui je suis à une seule et unique condition."

\- Laquelle ?

"Peu importe les épreuves que tu affrontes, tu devras tout faire pour t'en sortir ... Promets le sur ta magie !"

\- Ce que vous me demandez est impossible, souffla Harry, pensif. Ma vie n'a aucune valeur sans les autres, je ne suis rien sans eux. Je ne serai qu'un lâche qui les aurait abandonné pour pouvoir vivre une seconde de plus. C'est contre ce que je suis, ce que ma mère et mon père m'ont appris à travers leur sacrifice... Et je refuse de les renier.

Sachant qu'aucune réponse ne viendra, le brun fixa les personnes qui s'approchaient de nouveau à travers ses propres yeux, sans aucune peur, juste une grande détermination. Et lorsqu'il crut qu'enfin les mangemorts allaient l'apercevoir dans ce recoin reculé, une porte s'entrouvrit et une main le tira brusquement à l'intérieur, et ce, d'une poigne ferme.

Surpris, Harry se retourna vivement vers l'intérieur, découvrant un rez-de-chaussé en travaux et surtout, un rez-de-chaussé vide et silencieux.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Montrez-vous !

\- Bienvenue chez moi, Harry James Potter. Te serais-tu perdu ?

* * *

Voilà ! C'est le deuxième chapitre de mon premier Harry Potter / Ariana Dumbledore !

Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus et je vous à la prochaine !


End file.
